


She Liked That

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Series: Pae's Eternal Kinktober [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: Ashe is kind of awkward sometimes. He's also kind of hot sometimes, and boy does he love Annette.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Pae's Eternal Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	She Liked That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dirty Talk

“I’m going to fuck you, um, hard?” Ashe realized immediately how decidedly un-sexy he sounded. The skin on his face felt aflame when the adorable girl on the bed beneath him started to giggle uncontrollably. His gaze shifted to the side when she didn’t stop.

“That bad, huh?”

“No, Ashe, it… well yes, it was bad.”

“I wish I were better at it, I must seem rather foolish.” Ashe shifted, laying on his side next to Annette. He hardly felt as in control as she seemed to like him to be.

“Ashe, I don’t think you’re foolish at all. It means the world to me that you try so hard.”

She rolled onto her side, and Ashe found himself looking into her eyes again. They always seemed so easy to get lost in, like smooth river stones with rings of refracted light. He remembered staring just like this when they reunited that day, together as the Blue Lions once more; He did it again, more awkwardly, when she confessed her feelings the month after.

“Well, I guess getting to hear you laugh is a nice consolation, it’s beautiful.”

Annette blushed. “Ashe! There isn’t anything special about my laugh.”

“There really is, and it’s not just that. Every part of you is so beautiful, like a princess from a story.”

“Does that make you my brave knight?”

“Not yet I’m not.” Ashe signed, and smiled.

“You are my hero, though.”

Suddenly Ashe leaned forward, and the two were kissing. Sex be damned, he was just overcome with the desire to be close to her. He soon pulled Annette on top of him, and she didn’t miss a beat. Annette meant so much to him. She’s warmth and friendship, motivation and support. He wanted a world where people could smile, but he wanted it for her above all others. Soon, her hair began to tickle the edge of his face as it draped down, locks of autumn blending into winter.

Ashe decided that if Annette saw him as brave, he should act the part. His tongue pressed forward gently, then began to explore with vigor. He knew how much she liked that, she’s said as much before. He had learned to sense it in the hitch of her breathing and in the way she arched her back. Pleasing her pleases him, so it’s not long before his body began to feel the desire it did at the start of the night. He drew away from the kiss slowly.

He repositioned, leading Annette’s wrists where he wanted them, so that he’s on top again. He kept her wrists pinned there and he soon discovered that she likes that as well.

“Annette?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She smiled, goddess would he do anything to protect that smile.

“I love you too.”

He figured that now was as good of a time as any to give it another go. He leaned in close.

“Get ready,” he whispered, “Tonight, you’re my girl.”

Annette glanced away and then back. Her breath hitched and her back arched just a tad. Ashe was pretty sure that she really, really liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so sure I like how this one turned out, but this little personal challenge will take years if I try to make it all perfect. So, here's Day 2.
> 
> Maybe someday I'll learn how to write in a longer form. Regardless, I love these two.


End file.
